Twilight Velvet e Night Light
Twilight Velvet = |-| Night Light = Twilight Velvet'' e '''Night Light' são um casal de unicórnios que moram em Canterlot. Seus filhos são Twilight Sparkle e Shining Armor. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez em As Crônicas das Marcas, e fizeram poucas aparições desde então. Eles não são nomeados no desenho, mas eles são nomeados em mercadoria e outras representações. Desenvolvimento Night Light é semelhante a um pônei terrestre da primeira geração chamado Nachtlicht (alemão para "noturno"). Representação na série Em todas as suas aparições da série, Twilight Velvet e Night Light aparecem juntos. A primeira é no flashback de Twilight Sparkle em As Crônicas das Marcas. Eles mostram para Twilight sua carta de inscrição na Escola de Jovens Talentos da Princesa Celestia, e eles também estão presentes em seu exame de admissão para a escola. Quando Twilight perde o controle de sua magia, como resultado do Arco-Íris Supersônico, eles são brevemente transformado em um agave e um cacto respectivamente. Quando a Princesa Celestia acalma Twilight Sparkle, eles retornam ao normal. Eles então, entusiasmam a filha a aceitar a oferta de Celestia para ser sua aluna pessoal. Twilight Velvet e Night Light e aparecer novamente em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, ir ao casamento entre o seu filho Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance. Velvet é visto chorando lágrimas de orgulho sobre seu filho ficar casado. Os dois fazem uma aparência similar em A Cura do Mistério Mágico na coroação da princesa Twilight Sparkle. Ambos aparecem no meio da multidão no estádio em Jogos de Equestria. Eles aparecem em The Crystalling - Part 2 visitando Flurry Heart. Neste aspecto, os dois tem papéis falados e a cor da aura de Twilight Velvet é diferente. Outras representações Twilight Velvet e Night Light aparecem no quarto arco da história dos IDW comics série de quadrinhos Friendship is Magic, com falas. Eles deixam a potra Twilight no cuidado de sua babá Cadance enquanto eles assistem o recital flugelhorn de Shining Armor. Twilight Velvet é mostrada para ter uma tendência de sufocar seu filho com carinho, chamando-o de "Shiny". Um flashback de Shining Armor na edição #11 implica que Twilight Velvet tem o que poderia ser "um Prêmio da Daring para Autores... ou um prémio para um livro sobre o caráter da série DD..." Em Friends Forever edição nº 3 capa A, uma lista para uma festa de aniversário de Twilight Sparkle inclui um par de nomes, pelo menos, começando de forma semelhante a Twilight Velvet e Night Light. Na página 3 do My Little Pony Holiday Special, Night Light aparece lendo um dos livros de Twilight. Twilight Velvet e Night Light estão disponíveis como personagens jogáveis no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Eles foram adicionados ao jogo como parte da atualização do casamento em Canterlot em 15 de abril de 2013. No jogo, Twilight Velvet é nomeada e Night Light é referido simplesmente como "Twilight's Dad". Sua casa no jogo é chamada de "Casa dos Livros da Luz da Noite". A imagem promocional publicada pelo funcionário europeu na página de My Little Pony no Facebook em 03 de maio de 2015 usa uma fanart de Twilight Velvet. Descrição de My Little Pony (jogo móvel) A mãe de Twilight Sparkle e Shining Armor. Sua marca são três estrelas roxas. Ela adora escrever histórias de aventuras. O pai de Twilight Sparkle e Shining Armor tem uma lua crescente como marca. Ele é casado com Twilight Velvet. Mercadoria thumb|Edição especial de Twilight Velvet. A mini-figura e carta de colecionador de Twilihgt Velvet foram lançados em Maio de 2012 como parte da quarta onda de mystery packs. De acordo com a carta de colecionador Europeia, Twilight Velvet "adora histórias escritas!" A carta de colecionador norte-americana tem uma descrição mais longa e lê, "TWILIGHT VELVET adora escrever histórias sobre aventuras!" A edição especial de Twilight Velvet com uma cutie mark 3D foi lançada em novembro de 2012 como parte da sexta onda de mystery packs. A carta de colecionador norte-americana usa a mesma designação da carta de colecionador anterior dos Estados Unidos. A carta #66 C do jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay da expansão Canterlot Nights da a Twilight Velvet a descrição "Seu filho foi o capitão da Guarda em Canterlot, e agora é o príncipe do Império Cristal. Sua filha era aluna pessoal da princesa Celestia, e é agora uma princesa em seu próprio direito. Twilight Velvet merece ser orgulhosa!" A carta #51 C de expansão Crystal Games define Night Light e lista as citações "Eu ajudei nos estudos Crepúsculo para ela fazer vestibular na Escola para Unicórnios Superdotados da Celestia. Eu a amo em pedaços, mas eu espero que eu nunca, nunca, ver outro cartão de memória, enquanto eu viver." Twilight Velvet e Night Light aparecem em Acidfree. Citações :Twilight Velvet: I'm so glad you brought me Cadance's flyer, honey! She was free tonight to foal-sit so we can all go to your flugelhorn recital! :— Friendship is Magic edição #11 :Twilight Velvet: Oh! You know my Shiny? We're going to his flugelhorn recital tonight. He's just so talented! :Night Light: He's going to make some young pony very happy one day! :Shining Armor: Eep. :— Friendship is Magic edição #11 :Twilight Velvet: Now we'll be a little late. Shiny will want to go out for ice cream after the recital or he'll get all cranky-wanky! :Twilight Sparkle: Very "cranky-wanky". :Princesa Cadance: *giggle* :— Friendship is Magic edição #11 e #12 :Twilight Velvet: Oooohhhh! My Shiny winey is so handsome-wandsome! :Night Light: It's too bad your date couldn't come here for photos! :Shining Armor: Yep. Too bad. :— Friendship is Magic edição #12 Galeria Referências en:Twilight Velvet and Night Light Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio